Serenade of Insecurities
by Kiri-Kay
Summary: HighSchoolAU- Matthew never meant to steal Alfred F. Jones' thunder- or to fall in love with him after a nasty break up. Alfred is definantly not amused, yet he still manages to fall for the blonde through his jealousy. -ONESHOT-


_**Random oneshot i shouldn't be writing! Alright! so it is: AmeCan, with hints of previous PruCan (I like prucan, I swear I do! It just fit with the script sooo. . .)**_

_Matthew singing_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 1925, the English lyrics are by Ashe~**_

* * *

Matthew Williams had never thought this would happen in the span of six months. He didn't want to take the spotlight ever. He didn't think he'd be popular at all upon moving from Ottawa, his home for around five years, to a small town called Oro in Arizona.

He never meant to steal Alfred F. Jones' thunder.

And he also didn't mean to fall in love with said man but that seemed like the lesser of the two evils.

But did it matter whether he wanted to or not? What was done was done. . .

Sighing, Matthew plucked listlessly at the guitar in his arms. He was sitting in his school's music room, long since abandoned, trying to wash away his guilt. Chords rang gently through the air but they seemed to weigh him down more.

He had noticed that more attention had started collecting on him but. . .

Damn it!

Plucking a harsh chord, Matthew placed the guitar soundly on his lap rubbing his face.

"Do I always have to be a hindrance?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm always a bother- I was supposed to be like lightning- there yet not there- here then gone- yet I've boomed like thunder."

Frowning, he pulled the guitar back up. Carefully he started plucking, trying to find the beat before singing quietly.

_A calm and cooling motion_

_It's shaking off my tension_

_Surprise, surprise_

_It's called being alive_

He smiled- he very much liked '1925', describing how he was jumping around his crush. It was sad really, because that seems to be the same thing Alfred was doing to him. . .

_The answers to my questions_

_Repeating; Have I mentioned?_

_I lied? Don't like the way I'm being tried_

_A lonely heart is what I'm slowly aiming for_

_Forget what you see; leave it to me_

_I'll lead you there_

Maybe they jumped around each other for fun? Toying with emotions, see who snaps first? Matthew could be cruel when he wanted to be, but was that the answer?

_"A little; just a little"_

_A lie or just a riddle?_

_Appeal, I feel_

_But only if it's real_

No. No because that wasn't Matthew's game. . . Surely, it couldn't be Alfred's either, right? He barely seemed capable of such cruelty. . .

_The happiness of people_

_Is such a fickle thing_

_To bend and break_

_The give and take _

_Is too much for me_

Aha, the song was right- happiness was so fickle, truly. But the moment of sweet bliss when Alfred regarded him kindly- not scathingly as he'd been prone to before- were worth 'fickleness'. It melted, though, when ever anyone saw them, for the biting look he'd be given was painfully harsh to accept.

_Love is just the gum_

_That we replace without a care_

_Had your heart forever_

_Now another day is here_

_The puzzle pieces_

_Of our life will rarely make a fit_

_But we take our chances_

_And go along with it_

Yes. . . Love was replaceable, wasn't it? Like gum. Full of spice 'til you were done with it & moved on to the next 'love'. . . Just like how Gilbert had simply moved on after their break-up, going off to Elizaveta, skidding dangerously close to Roderich's feelings & flustering Lilli's enough to bother poor Vash hopelessly. . .

_The pouring rain fills up your brain_

_Again..._

_It takes so much to weigh down your regrets_

_This life is drifting on the open sea..._

_This boat is not enough for you and me..._

Tears gathered in his eyes. He couldn't finish this song. . . A blurry figure stood against the wall, across from where Matthew was sitting.

"You have an audience, don't stop." A familiar, soft voice coaxed.

_If you ever bother asking me if love is really true_

_I would stare you in the face and say it's looking right at you_

_If I really understood you better than you know yourself_

_Then I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else_

The guitar tapered off. Quickly, Matthew wiped his eyes, turning to put the wooden instrument back in its case.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't be here, right?" Matthew gave a strained laugh, turning towards the other blonde. "So, I'll be leaving. Let me just-"

"It's alright, Matthew! I don't bite- I am the Hero after all!"

Matthew chuckled as Alfred pulled a 'Hero Pose'. "Cute." He mumbled, slinging the case over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you I guess."

Alfred frowned. "Actually," he said. "I wanted to speak with you, if I could."

Matthew smiled kindly at the blue-eyed boy. "Of course, I'll always lend an ear, Alfred."

Alfred pursed his lips before, in one long breath, said "Ireallylikeyou&I'msorryfortreatingyouthewayIdo."

Matthew blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice. He laughed nervously. "Oh, you can't like me!" '_Gilbert left me, so how could you want me? So similar, anyway._' "I mean, I stole your thunder!"

Alfred frowned. "Well, I looked past that. At first, I really thought that your only purpose to coming here was to take my title." A bit of his natural Southern drawl started to leak into his words. "'Course, that can't be true! So, I saw how ya treated others &, well I saw how you were just . . . nice. You were are!- so sweet & just plain endearin', how could I not like ya? You're kind to everyone, even me, & I wish now I wasn't so rude. And, 'side from that, you are quite cute, just to boot it!"

Matthew's face flushed horribly. "I-I-" he stuttered. "I do like you but- but-"

But what? He was afraid, that's what! It would be the same thing- he'd get dumped for someone else. . . Right?

Alfred's eyes softened. "Mattie. . ."

He swept down, capturing the lavender eyed boy's lips in a soft kiss. "I do like you- so, _so_ much. Believe me when I say I don't want to hurt you. Please, _please _give me a chance?"

Looking up, Matthew could find no lie in the blue depths staring back at him. And maybe, just maybe, he could throw away his insecurities if just for a bit.

"Okay." he breathed. "Okay."

_If you ever bother asking me if love is really true_

_I would stare you in the face and say it's looking right at you_

_If I really understood you better than you know yourself_

_Then I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else._

* * *

**_. . .Yeah, no real point. But that escalated quickly. . ._**

**_Review, I guess._**

**_~Muaa_**


End file.
